Learning to Love
by TeenageTrash
Summary: From the moment they meet, Marinette hates him. Yet, as she continues to get to know him, she finds herself falling for him. But it might be too late. Adrienette Beauty and the Beast AU. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night when Marinette's beloved father went missing. Of course, since he was expected to not come home because of the invention fair, he wasn't worried about until the horse returned.

So, when her father's horse returned without his owner, she went after him.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked the horse, earning a soft grunt in reply. Snow fell and the temperature dropped, causing Mari to clutch her cloak tighter.

The girl gasped when a dark, haunting castle loomed in front of her. Brisk winds caused her hair and cloak to flutter, and the the horse pawed the icy ground anxiously.

Slowly, they approached the vast structure, noticing that no lights shone through the windows. "Let's go." Marinette quietly commanded the horse, and soon they arrived at the gates.

She slid off of the horse, and cautiously opened the large gates. Creaking, they allowed her to enter. A large courtyard lay ahead, and Marinette let the horse to get a drink at a fountain that was miraculously not frozen.

Her bright blue eyes searched until she found the supposed front door. Leaving the horse, Marinette walked up the steps and formed a fist with her hand to knock, but when she knocked, the door swung open. With one last look behind her, she entered the castle.

Judging from the exterior, Marinette thought the inside would be similar, but it was practically the opposite. Instead of cold and drafty, a large fireplace warmed the entry way, and she couldn't help but wonder why the light didn't shine through the windows.

"Hello?" She called out after hearing someone softly talking. After her echo faded, silence lay heavily in the air. Brushing it off as her imagination, she began exploring after picking up a lighted candelabra.

Marinette soon found herself walking up a round staircase. Sounds emerged and she quickened her pace, sensing that this may be where her father was.

"Hello?" She repeated, and the noises grew louder as she approached the doorway at the top of the staircase.

"Marinette?" A man softly called out, and her suspicions were confirmed as she ran up the stairs.

"Papa?"

"Marinette!" She came face to face with her father in some kind of cell.

"How did you get here?" He asked, and reached out to her. "Why are you here?" She replied, not bothering to answer his question.

"Oh, Mari. There's a beast- a terrible beast! You need to go now!" He exclaimed, and Marinette shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you, papa." She replied, and when she backed away to look for the key, a shadow covered her face as her father whimpered.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded and Marinette backed away. Was this the beast her father was talking about?

The large shadowed figure moved from in front of her to in front of the holding cell.

"Who are you?" Marinette replied, angered that this is who was holding her father.

"Someone who could make this situation a lot worse."

'Or something,' Marinette thought before talking. "Step into the light."

She heard a grunting noise from the beast before he obeyed her statement.

Marinette gasped. A tall, wolf-like animal on two feet with brown eyes stood in front of her. She now understood why her father had deemed him 'The Beast'.

"Marinette!" Her father cried, but she ignored his plead.

"Let my father go." She said, maintaining eye contact, and the Beast chuckled.

"For what?"

Silence.

"Me." She replied, and the Beast raised a furry eyebrow as her father yelled. "No! Marinette, no!"

"An interesting offer. But, no. This man broke into my castle."

"This isn't your castle. Castles are for princes." Marinette spat, and the Beast flinched. As she spoke, a plan formed in her mind.

"Fine. But at least let me say goodbye." She continued, and the Beast thought before unlocking the door. "You have a minute."

"Marinette!" Her father exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine!"

"Papa," She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Sor-" Marinette pushed him out of the cell and closed the door as quickly as she could.

"NO!" Her father screamed as the Beast waited quietly in the corner.

"Leave." The Beast commanded him, but he shook his head.

"This is my daughter! I'm not just letting her stay here with you!" He yelled, and the Beast stepped forward. "GO!" He roared, and her father began to shake with fear.

"Stop tormenting him! Papa, I will be fine. Leave. "

"But-"

"Now."

"You can't just-"

"NOW!" Marinette and the Beast yelled simultaneously. He ran down the stairs, and she sighed. When she looked back up, the Beast was gone. Instead, she found the candelabra she put down earlier and a little clock.

"Welcome!" The candelabra said, and Marinette screamed, thinking that surely she was hallucinating.

"Please don't scream, it's disturbing." The clock sighed, and she nods with her mouth still slack-jawed.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, and laughed to herself because she's talking to candles and a clock.

"No, dear. We're just here to lead you to your room." The clock says politely, and Marinette stands. "My room? I thought I was a prisoner."

"Well, you should be in comfort during your stay."

"You're making this sound like I'm going to a hotel." She mumbles to herself again, as the cell door is unlocked tv the candelabra.

"I suppose we could be a hotel, if it wasn't for the unfortunate situation the host is in." The candelabra sighs, and the clock slaps him lightly.

"Unfortunate sit-"

"Nothing, nothing." The clock says. "Here, just follow us, please."

Marinette obeys his wishes as the two appliances jump down the stairs. She observes her surroundings as they slowly descend upon the staircase.

Gray stones line and make up the stairs, with little chambers on the sides that seemed to previously hold something, such as statues. The steep steps take them down back to the main hall. There, they go back up another set of stairs that leads them to a long hallway with equal doors on both sides. All of the doors look the same, but the two lead her to the last door on the right.

"Here you are, ma'am."

"Oh, call me Marinette." She replies.

Marinette turns the door handle and looks into the room after addressing the clock.

"Wow.."

"We know it's dusty-"

"It's very fancy," She gasps, and turns around before continuing. "But dark," Mari adds once she realizes that she can only see half of the room due to lack of candles.

"Oh, that's me." The candelabra says, and suddenly, the room is lit with burning candles lacing the sides of the room.

"So.. How long am I going to be here? All I did was look for my father," Marinette asks as she sits on the queen-sized bed covered in a slightly dusty white comforter. The clock and candles exchange a look before replying. "We don't know,"

"And here I was thinking that since I have a fancy room, I could leave whenever I want." She says sarcastically, and the clock shakes his head. "Sorry, miss. We'll leave you to it."

They walk out and down the hallway, leaving the girl sitting alone in the large room. As she thinks about what's happening, it sounds more and more insane. Of course, she feels guilty for making the clock and candles think that she would befriend them, but what's the point when you're going to leave soon? So, she finds fabrics and blankets and begins to tie them together. Marinette faces the window, attempting to calculate how much more fabrics she would need to get to the bottom from her room at the top of the tall tower, when a voice disrupts her thoughts. "Oh, dear."

She turns to face a cart with a tea-pot and a teacup sitting on it.

"Hello!" Marinette yelps, and kicks the blanket-rope behind her.

"It's fine, dearie. Can't say I can blame you."

Marinette laughs nervously, and the teapot begins to pour tea into the teacup. "Go, Chip."

The cup suddenly turns and jumps into Marinette's hand. "Hi, miss!"

"Hi..?"

"Look, look!" Chip laughs before becoming silent and holding his breath. A second later, bubbles pop in and out of the cup.

Marinette chuckles, and Chip encourages her to drink the tea, so she obliges.

"Very tasty!" She responds, and Chip laughs gleefully before returning to the cart. "It's nice to meet you..?"

"Mrs. Potts, dear."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potts."

"And to you, Marinette." Marinette blinks before replying.

"How-?"

"The whole castle is talking about you, dear."

"Oh."

Mrs. Potts smiles before the cart begins to push itself out of the door. "Bye, dear. Hope to see you soon!"

Marinette stands in the middle of the room, confused. The whole castle? Does that mean that everything is enchanted and somehow alive?

She picks up a brush, and stares at it after closing her door. "Hello?"

"That's just a brush." Marinette heard, and yelps in surprise before looking around the room.

"Over here." It says again, and she turns to the armoire. "There you go." It continues, and suddenly opens.

"Hello! You need to get dressed."

"Dressed? I am-"

"Not in those clothes, dear." Marinette finds herself covered in some kind of cloth, and looks down.

"Sorry, but-" She slides out, but a knock at the door cuts her off.

"Come to dinner." Marinette recognizes that demanding voice- The Beast. A muffled voice enters the conversation outside the door before he continues. "With me."

"No." Marinette yells back, and hides the rope under her bed in case he decided to come in.

"You will eat with me, or not eat at all!" The Beast roars, sending the chandelier above her to shake.

"I'd rather starve than eat with you!" She replies, and the Beast growls deafeningly. "So be it!"

Marinette sits on her bed, staring at her hands. The Beast stands at the door, staring at the door knob.

"Don't let her leave this room," He says to Cogsworth, and the clock nods.

The Beast walks down the hall, anger pulsating through his veins.

'Of course she denied me.' He thinks. 'She hates me, and I understand why.'

"Sir?" He hears, and growls in reply as he turns to Lumiere.

"What?!" The Beast snarls, and the candle backs away.

"I was just thinking.. She could be the girl! Marinette could be the one to break the spell!"

'Marinette..' The Beast says in his head. 'What a beautiful name.' His eyes widen and he shakes his head to rid his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"She's just a stupid girl who came here at her own will." Lumiere looks down and nods. "Yes, sir."

'That's all it is. Besides, who could ever learn to love a beast.' He thinks to himself as he settles on just being angry at the girl.

The stupid, stupid girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette lay awake, groaning every time her stomach growled.

"You should've gone eat with the Master." The armoire says.

"You call him your master?" She replied, turning over to face the living furniture.

"He was my master, before I became a wardrobe." Marinette sat up.

"Before?"

"Oh, yes. His real name is Adrien. He used to be a young prince."

"Him? A prince?" She asks, wondering how such a rude person could've been a prince.

"I never said he was a good man, Mari." The armoire continues, and Marinette nods.

"But he would host the biggest parties in all of France. Everyone would come until we 'mysteriously disappeared'."

"What do you mean?"

"When the curse came upon us, the castle somehow was never remembered. I suppose that their memories were erased."

"Well, how do you lift it?"

"Lift what?"

"The curse."

"Well- "

"Madame Marinette!" A loud voice exclaimed from the doorway, causing Marinette to jump and grip her pillow.

"We're here for your dinner!" The candelabra announced, and Mari stood, following his gestures as she walked over.

"Nothing too much, please." She said, and the candelabra nodded.

"We'll abide, but we do serve some of the best food in France." Marinette quietly laughed before they entered the dining room.

"If we get caught, Adrien will be mad." The candles say, and she nods in agreement. "So, we need to be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am. Also, Cogsworth has most likely noticed your absence by now, so we should probably hurry." Marinette laughs as Lumiere continues. "Here, take a seat."

She pulls out a chair and sits as the candles jump on the table.

"Where would you like to start?"

"Anything savory,"

"Savory?"

A plate appeared in front of Marinette, and she began to eat as Lumiere talked.

"So, yes, the castle is lonely. Of course, you have friends and even a girlfriend, in my case, but it gets hard, being a candelabra and all. Adrien also isn't so bad," At this, Marinette puts down her fork and listens to him. "He's had a rough time, and all of the pressure is on him to lift the curse. If I were him, I'd attempt to be nice to you, so we could be human again. The last thing I want is to be one-hundred percent metal forever." Lumiere looks to her, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Cogsworth gave me an earful after I mentioned his 'situation'. Lord knows what he would say now- "

"Why does he need to be nice to me so you can be human again?" Marinette demands, and Lumiere gulps.

"Well… The curse is that we're like this until he learns to love and to be loved in return."

Marinette sits back in her chair, appetite gone. "So- "

"WHAT IS THIS!?" They hear, and look to see Cogsworth scrambling into the room.

"Madame Marinette was hungry!" Lumiere protested, and Cogsworth throwed his wooden hands in the air.

"What have you told her?"

"….Well, basically everything."

"LUMI- "

"Cogsworth, it's okay. I asked." Marinette says, but the clock isn't convinced.

"What would you have done if Master Agreste walked in? He said to not let her leave the room!" Cogsworth cries, and Lumiere laughs.

"Calm down, little ticker. He didn't, and we're just about to return to her room."

"...Okay." The clock surrenders, and sighs before continuing. "But, I'm staying with you so I know you two don't run off in the West Wing!"

"West Wing?" Marinette repeats.

"Zut, Cogsworth."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"Nothing!" Lumiere and Cogsworth say simultaneously, and Marinette raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Look at what you've done, little ticker."

"It slipped out! Besides, you were the one who told her everything about the curse and us!"

"It slipped out!" Lumiere mocks sarcastically.

As the two bantered, Marinette silently left the dining hall, and looked up at the grand staircase.

'Supposedly, there's nothing in the West Wing.' She thought to herself. 'That's taunting. All it does is just make you more curious.'

"Well, that's just ridiculous, and- Mari?" Lumiere looked up to see the empty chair.

"Marinette?" Cogsworth repeats, following the candelabra's frantic eyes to the chair.

The girl herself heard her name being called, yet ignored them as she made her way up the steps. When she reached the top, Marinette looked around.

The whole section looked different than the rest of the castle. Cold breezes blew through an open window somewhere, and dust floated through the air. Marinette soon saw a painting that caught her eye. The canvas was ripped and shredded, but when you put the pieces back together… A handsome man looked back.

"Adrien?" She whispered softly to herself. Turning back around, Mari saw a glittering rose covered by a glass canister. The flower seemed to float in the container, with petals lying, dead, at the bottom.

Slowly, Marinette approached the small table, cocking her head in wonder. Her hand reached out to touch it-

"What are you doing?!" Marinette yanked her hand back and spun to see the Beast breathing heavily in the middle of the room.

"I'm just- "

"Lumiere and Cogsworth are supposed to be watching you!" He growled, walking towards Mari, as she took steps backwards.

"They- "

"I am giving you a nice room, yet you refuse to eat and you're going in my business! A part of me just wants to lock you back in the cells!" He yelled, and Marinette grew silent as she looked down.

"How am I supposed to be happy here?" She said softly.

"What?"

"HOW COULD I ACT OKAY WHEN I'M STUCK HERE WITH MY FATHER ALONE?!" Marinette screamed.

"Do not speak to me like that."

"LIKE THIS?!"

"Yes, like that, you foolish, arrogant girl!" The Beast yelled, louder than the two of them combined.

Marinette screamed in frustration, running out of the room.

"Marinette!" Lumiere cheered, but faltered when he saw her expression.

"I have to leave. I'm deeply sorry." She sighed, as she pulled her coat from the rack, after racing down the staircase.

"Wait!" Cogsworth protested, but his only reply was the door slamming shut.

"All your fault, dimwit."

"My fault?! You were the one who brought her out for dinner! If it weren't for you, she would be asleep by now!"

"Well, we couldn't let our guest starve, could we?! Besides, I don't believe you can even fall asleep on an empty stomach!" Lumiere retorted, and the main hall was filled with their argumentative voices.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Marinette found the horse, Nathaniel, and jumped on his back before galloping out of the courtyard

Her heart thudded in her chest with adrenaline as they left the premises. Almost exactly how they arrived, the temperature dropped and the cold breezes sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette whispered to herself when she looked back to the fading castle. She couldn't help but imagine Mrs. Potts sobbing as she looked to her abiotic son before she, too, became forever a teapot. Closing her eyes, Mari turned her head back to the front.

And the moment her blue eyes opened once again, she heard a deep growl.

There: at the bottom of the hill, a pack of wolves stood, waiting for their next meal.

"Nathaniel!" She cried, pulling back the reigns. The wolves walked towards them impatiently, and the horse neighed nervously.

As the animals circled the two, one of the wolves nipped at Marinette's cloak, causing her to scream and kick at the dog.

Suddenly, they all seemed to start at the two, and Nathaniel bucks, sending the girl flying to the ground. The impact knocks the breath out of her, and she gasps for air as the wolves turn to her, eyes glistening hungrily.

Another growl is added to the chorus, and Marinette turns her head to see a large figure jump over her before realizing it's the Beast.

He snarls viciously at the pack, who slowly back up. Thinking the situation was solved, the Beast turns to Marinette.

"You- "

"ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed, as she saw the wolf jump onto his back.

Taken aback, he holds her eye for a second before attempting to push off the wolf. Yet, once one falls off, two more attack his legs, making him collapse to the ground. More wild dogs begin to bite at his neck and back as he twists in agony on the cold ground. His large, clawed paws grope for something to hold onto, but instead grab a wolf by its hind leg.

One goes into a tree, another into the snow. Soon, the Beast is standing fighting off the last wolf that is clenching onto his arm. With one last powerful movement, he throws it off, and it whimpers before limping into the dark woods.

Marinette meets his eyes before he falls to the ground. The pale moonlight reflects on the sticky blood matting his thick fur. Quickly, she runs to his side before checking to see if he's conscious.

"We need to get you back to the castle," She says softly, and he weakly nods.

"Can you stand?" Mari asks, and the Beast groans as he makes it to his feet. With him on her shoulder, she leads him to the horse and helps him get on.

"No…" He whispers, and Marinette chuckles after pulling the reigns off and gripping them in her hand.

"I'm walking. You stay there." She replies, before the Beast nods and faints on the back of the horse. Marinette continues the path in silence, focusing on getting Adrien to the castle.

The sun is rising by the time they arrive, and Marinette can't help but yawn.

"Adrien," She says, and when he wakes, helps him off the horse.

"You- you… called me Adrien." He says weakly as they enter the main hall.

"It's your name, is it not?" Mari laughs softly, leading him to the chair in front of large fireplace. Adrien hums in reply before she continues.

"Here, I will be right back." She reassures before going to the kitchen to warm some water and find a rag. Soon after she pours the water into a bowl, another voice disrupts the comfortable silence.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Marinette turns to the ignorant candelabra.

"Especially not from you, Lumiere." She replies sarcastically, and fills him on what happened.

"Sounds like something he would do," Lumiere breathes, and Marinette pulls out a dish rag before replying.

"Really?"

"Kind of. I believe he cares for you."

"He's also known me for about 12 hours."

"Love can happen instantly, my dear."

Marinette scoffs as she leaves the kitchen and returns to the injured Beast. Quietly, she tended to his wounds as he hissed in pain.

"I told you it would hurt," She says pointedly, but still lightens the force of her hand.

"I heard you." The Beast answers, and turns away from the girl.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well, I wouldn't need your help if you hadn't ran away like that!"

"I wouldn't have ran away if you hadn't screamed at me like that!"

"I wouldn't have screamed at you if you hadn't gone in the West Wing!" He retorts, and when he turns back to Marinette, their faces are far too close than what he had intended.

"You need to learn how to control your temper," She says softly, and moves her head to inspect a nasty wound on his side. Sighing, Adrien held his chin in his other hand, staring at the popping fire.

"Will you…. Teach me?" He replies, tearing his eyes off the fire to glance at her head as she cleaned away the blood in his fur. She lifted her face and looked into his eyes.

"Sure.. Adrien." Marinette says with hesitation, unsure of how he would react. Her fears melt away as he slowly smiles, looking down to the girl.

"Thanks, Marinette."

Her heart flutters at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth, and she blushes as she looks back down.

And, as she gently washes away his wounds, she can still feel his vivid, green eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, and thank you so much for the reviews/ follows/ favorites! In taking the reviews into consideration, this is the result! This chapter is kinda the beginning of when the storyline splits from the movie and more of from my imagination! This chapter is ALSO when I bring the 'angst' factor in, so enjoy! (P.S.- Please forgive me if there's a typo haha) - TeenageTrash**

"So, like this?"

Marinette hummed in approval, not bothering to look up from her sketchbook.

"Marinette."

"Hm?"

"You didn't even look up," At this, the girl lifted her head to see Adrien struggling to hold the tiny spoon.

"Adrien," She laughed, and picked up her own spoon. "You hold it like this." Marinette wrapped her fingers delicately around the metal, raising it to Adrien's view. Confused, he glanced at the spoon before sighing exasperatedly.

"Why can't I just sip it?" He protested, gesturing towards the bowl of creamy soup.

"Unless you can do that neatly, you should re-learn how to eat properly."

"Neatly?"

Marinette set the sketchbook down on the table gently before grasping the bowl and lifting it to her face. Tipping it back ever so slightly, the liquid filtered into her mouth, with no spillage.

"Neatly." Adrien repeated, and hesitantly mirrored Marinette's movements. The moment he tilted the bowl back, the contents flowed out onto his shirt and into his lap.

"Adrien!" Marinette sputtered, attempting to hold her tongue and refrain from laughing. Her smile faded when Adrien himself began to laugh, and she stared in surprise. Blown away by how overwhelmingly dorky his laugh sounded, a neutral expression replaced the smile.

When he looked up at her, his glee faltered. "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before." She said, and a grin emerged on her lips. The trance-like mood was abruptly halted when they heard a servant clear his throat. "A napkin, sir?"

Adrien sighed before nodding, sending Marinette into another fit of laughter. As he gently swabbed off the soup from his shirt, he stood and walked over to the girl. "Well, what else do I need to learn?"

"First impressions?"

"No one comes to the castle,"

"I did." A silence fills the gap between them, and as Adrien's eyes slowly trailed to the window, his face lit up. "It's snowing!"

Marinette turned to see, and sure enough: molecular snowflakes floated throughout the overcast sky.

"Come on!" Adrien exclaims, and grabs her hand before pulling her out of the chair.

The moment that they stop running and reach the main hall where the coat rack is, Marinette takes a deep breath before quieting.

"Have you noticed that?"

"Noticed what?"

"How… quiet it is. Eerily quiet."

He hummed before opening the large door exiting out to the courtyard. Looking up, he examined the sky. Marinette silently left his side, picking up snow in her bare hands. As Adrien continued, she aimed and-

"Unfair!" He gasped, wiping the snow off his shoulder. Quickly, he rolled and packed snow into a compact ball and launched it at the girl peeking out from behind a tree. As the ball impacted the rough bark and not Marinette, Adrien groaned.

"How are you so good at this?" He asked, hiding behind a cherub shaped bush.

"Lots of practice from my old village," She replied, sending another snowball on his way.

"What was your village like?" Adrien casually asked as he scooped more snow into his gloved paw.

"Honestly? I don't want to say terrible, but it…"

"Was terrible?"

"Yes."

Adrien jumped up, pulling his arm back to ready his throw, only to be met by a cold hit to his cheek. He froze, and slowly turned to the laughing girl.

"S-Sorry!" She defended between gasps of air. "I was aiming for your torso or something!"

"Or something," Adrien growled playfully, but Marinette stopped laughing, thinking he was mad.

"Adrien, I'm sorry." She continued, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you… scared of me?"

"No,"  
"I'm just nineteen, Marinette. You shouldn't be afraid."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. "You're nineteen?"

"How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know, late twenties?" Adrien mock-gasped, and gestured for them to return to the castle. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You act very mature for a sixteen-year-old,"

"Thank you?" Marinette laughed, and hung the navy coat on the rack, after coughing lightly.

"Marinette," Adrien grasped her hand, gently pulling her back since she had begun to leave. She turned her head to look at him, confusion written all over her face. And, honestly, Adrien was confused at what he was doing himself.

"Would you want to go dancing?"

"What?" She now turned her whole body to him, giving him full attention.

"Do you want to go dancing? Like, in a ballroom with music and-"

"I guess so," She paused. "Okay."

And with that, Marinette dropped her hand and walked out of the main hall.

"Okay?" Adrien repeated to himself, wondering just how he pulled that off. Suddenly, his heart sped once he realized: She said okay. She agreed.

Internally cheering, Adrien walked into the kitchen, where Lumiere stood on the table.

"Lumiere! Stop doing that!" He exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"What- Living in this castle?"

"No, listening in on my conversations!" Adrien replied, passing the table as he picked up the candelabra.

"Sir?"

"I need your help." He said gruffly, and the two departed the kitchen.

"He asked you to dance?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how romantic!" The armoire cried while Marinette stared at the ceiling from her bed.

"I don't know why I agreed. I barely know the man! Just today, I learned his age." She countered, sitting up, and the wardrobe sighed.

"Do you know when it is?" Marinette faced Rose, and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you ask?" Mrs. Potts asked from the tray beside Marinette.

"Ask who?"

"Adrien, obviously." The armoire said audaciously. "Would Lumiere know? I'd rather not converse with Adrien until tonight."

"That little candlestick?" Rose scoffed. "Most likely, actually."

Marinette laughed softly before sitting up and pushing herself out of the bed. Pulling the door open, she left Mrs. Potts and Rose in the room.

"She's not in love. This isn't working, Mrs. Potts." Rose said sadly, and the teapot sighed. "I don't know. I believe she does but doesn't realize it yet."

Down the hall, Marinette had come face to face with Adrien.

"What time is this dance?"

"Eight." She nods as an awkward silence falls between them until Adrien continues. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Dance? I am, Adrien."

He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the grandfather clock signaling the time: six o'clock.

Turning on his heel, Adrien walks down the hallway, leaving Marinette in silence. Slowly, she also started back to her room, holding a hand to her lips as she coughed painfully.

Walking down the hall, she eventually stood in front of the door. As she turned the doorknob, a wave of grogginess rolled over her, and she yawned before pushing the door open. Inside, the room was quiet, and Marinette sat in front of the vanity, too tired to acknowledge the silent appliances.

She looked to her reflection.

Her pale complexion had grown even lighter as a result from staying inside more. The smile lines that previously traced her cheeks had faded, and her bright eyes weren't so bright anymore. Marinette sighed, and looked to her hands.

"What is it, dear?" She heard, and forced a quick smile on her face before replying. "Nothing, nothing." Marinette lied, and her hands went to the brush so she could go through her hair, but they never reached it.

Meanwhile, Adrien was being drenched in the wooden tub. Struggling, he attempted to escape the bath, but was pushed down before another bucket of cold water was poured down his back.

Adrien slouched in the water, defeated. "Almost finished, master."

"Don't call me master."

"Yes… sir."

Soon, he was being pushed out of the bath, and was rubbed vigorously with towels.

"Just- "He managed. "Allow me to get dressed." A comb began brushing his fur before being swatted away as Adrien pulled on his undergarments.

"Now." He sighed, and the servants returned to work. When a large powder brush lifted to his face, Adrien shook his head. "No makeup."

"But- "

"I said no!" He snarled, getting irritated at the servant's persistence. "Yes, sir."

Adrien huffed before settling back into the chair. As his head was pulled two different directions as they styled, Adrien sighed.

With one final pull, his mane was under control and pulled up.

"Is it over?" He asked, picking up a mirror and observing his reflection.

"Yes, sir." A low voice replied, and Adrien stood.

"She doesn't want to do this, Lumiere. Something is wrong." He said to the candelabra as he opened the walnut wardrobe.

"I'm sure she's ecstatic for tonight, sir! She's probably just nervous." Lumiere responded, jumping down from Adrien's nightstand.

He shook his head. "No, she feels as if she is forced to do this. I shouldn't have asked."

"Sir- "

"I thought, since she seemed so happy earlier, that she was starting to..."

"Love you?"

Adrien snarled. "Lumiere."

"Sorry, sir. If you really want to find out, then just go talk to the girl! I'm sure it's nothing."

He mulled the thought over, before standing and leaving the room.

Quickly walking up the stairs and down the hallway, Adrien soon reached Marinette's room. Breathing deeply, he opened the door, to be met with the unexpected.

"Sir! I- I don't know what happened, she just collapsed!" Rose cried, stuck in her spot as an armoire. Adrien rapidly skimmed the room before seeing the small figure lying on the floor next to the vanity. Running over, Adrien crouched and gently turned her face up, to find that her breathing was shallow and short, yet her eyes were open. Panic and terror filled her blue eyes, and Adrien picked her up.

Laying her on the bed, Adrien tried to feel her forehead, but Marinette began a coughing fit that sent her huddled under the blankets.

"Can't… breathe," She whispered, and with one last cough, she lost consciousness once more.

This time, though, a line of blood slowly dripped from the side of her mouth.

When she opened her eyes, no light shone through the windows. The room was silent, and a sour stench floated in the air.

Marinette couldn't help but wonder what happened: the last thing she remembered was lying on the floor, not able to take a full breath. Still, now, her torso ached with every inhale and exhale.

'The dance,' She thought to herself, but found that she was so weak that she couldn't get out of the bed.

As the door opened, Marinette couldn't look to see who it was. Her lungs and throat burned, and cold sweat covered her back and face.

"Marinette! You're awake!" She heard, and a shiver passed through her body.

Adrien came into her view, beaming. "How are you feeling?" In response, Marinette moaned in pain, and he frowned.

"What's wrong with me?" She hoarsely whispered, blinking slowly and suddenly feeling very warm.

Adrien hid his hand with the wiped blood behind his other hand, and inhaled deeply. "Well, we can't be sure," Marinette slowly sat up, her face twisted with pain. "But..."

"What?"

"You coughed up blood, Mari. Your forehead is a fireplace. I'm not a specialist, but it may be the White Plague."

"Leave." She whispered after a moment of silence.

"Mari- "Adrien started, but she slowly shook her head. "You can't get this, too."

"I don't care. Besides, I don't know if I even can get sick!" He exclaimed, and Marinette sighed before coughing loudly. Wincing, she took a shaky breath.

"I'm not taking chances."

"Then I will."

And so they did, with Adrien staying at her bedside all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again (obviously)! This chapter is kind of graphic, so if you have a weak stomach or get triggered at blood or seizures or any of that stuff, please read with caution (if you do want to read it). Just saying. You've been warned. Honestly, it's probably not even that graphic, but still. Anyways, enjoy!- TeenageTrash**

Adrien stood outside the door, conversing with Cogsworth, about two weeks later.

"The Great White Plague?" The clock said in surprise, earning a nod in reply. "Is there a doctor somewhere around the castle? I mean, obviously, we can't call a doctor in. I just hope it's not too late."

"What if we sent her back to the village?" Adrien asked, entertaining the idea that had been stuck in his mind.

"What good would that do besides spread it even further?" Cogsworth said, and gestured towards the door.

"Well, for one, she could actually get help and medications. Secondly, she doesn't like you guys coming in and talking to her. She's afraid she'll get you sick."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm a clock. Clocks can't get sick." Adrien sighed, and moved out of the doorway, allowing the clock to enter.

"Be nice."

"As always, sir." He replied in a hushed tone, before walking into the darkened room. Everyone in the castle cared for the girl, and Adrien was glad. About ten minutes later, Cogsworth stepped out into the hall. He gave him a small smile, and turned and walked away.

Hesitant, he tapped lightly on the doorway as he entered the room. "Adrien?"

"Hey, Mari." He said while closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling today?" Adrien asked, walking to the side of the bed. Marinette weakly shrugged, and moved her hand so he could sit.

"Better. I can move more, but my temples feel as if they're on fire." When he tried to place his paw on her forehead, she softly laughed. "We're going to need a doctor, Adrien." She continued, and he caught a glance at her pillowcase she was sitting up against. Noticing it was drenched with sweat from her back, he gently replaced it while holding her up. "Thank you."

"Do you want to get up? You've been in bed for two weeks."

"I walk to the bathroom!" She protested, and Adrien raised his eyebrow. "Fine," Marinette sighed. "But I'm leaning on you."

As she slowly got out of the bed, he noticed her legs trembling. "Marinette- "

"I'm fine." When she was finally to her feet, she fell against him. Steadily, they ventured out into the hallway.

"Tell me the moment you want to sit down." Adrien said firmly, and Marinette nodded. Only moments later, she stopped. "Mari- "

She began coughing, and kneeled to the ground. The coughs harshly escaped her lungs, sending her to the floor in pain. Hyperventilating, she laid on the carpet before feeling two arms pick her up from the ground. "This… is why I can't walk around," Marinette rasped, and Adrien started back to her room.

"You're going back to the village, but I don't know how." He panted, and laid her on the bed before soaking a rag in water and placing it on her forehead. "I'm sorry for making you get up."

Her face twisted in pain and her hand flying to her aching throat, she turned before coughing once more. As she was turned away, Adrien noticed her spine protruding out. When she quietened, he spoke out. "Marinette, have you been eating?"

"Everything just comes back up." She retorted softly, and rolled over to face him.

"The doctor can help with that." Adrien offered, and Marinette grew silent.

"I can't go, Adrien. You know that."

"Well, why not?"

"I can barely move. I'd just spread it, anyways."

"You'd be able to see your father." He said quietly, laying down on the pillow next to her.

"No, I wouldn't." Marinette replied, and met Adrien's eyes.

"You have to at least try, Mari. I can't just let you die." She winced at the last word, and looked to the ceiling. "I'm not going to die. I'm just going to miserable for a while until this passes."

"Always so optimistic," He whispered. "But I believe you."

"Good, you should. I'm always right." Marinette joked, and began to laugh, until it turned into a cough.

"Well, I still don't like you staying here with no medicine."

"We could send someone?"

"Oh, yeah." Adrien laughed. "We'll just send Cogsworth, so the clock can go get your help." She chuckled, and Adrien sat up. "What about your father?"

"What?" The idea formed in his head as he stood and began pacing in front of the bed.

"We could write a note, and send it to him with Nathaniel!"

"My horse?"

"He could get the medicine and come back here!" Adrien exclaimed, turning to Marinette.

"I suppose that could work." She replied quietly, and he beamed.

"I'll begin writing the note." He continued, sitting back on the bed. Marinette coughed softly before sitting up as well. "I still don't understand how I got sick."

"Maybe you've had it for a while, but it's just now active in your body." Adrien offered, and she looked to the window.

"I haven't gone outside for two weeks, Adrien. I haven't felt rain hit my hair or the sun on my face."

"I know."

"Adrien," She turned back to him, and he watched a tear silently slide down her sunken cheek. "If I die- "

"No, Mari. You just said so yourself; you aren't going to die."

"If I die, make sure you break this spell somehow. I can't leave this world thinking you're all going to be like this for forever." He became silent, and looked away. "Adrien- "

"You're not going to die, Marinette. I'll make sure of it." Adrien said gruffly as he stood. "Where is your sketchbook?"

"Second drawer." She replied, pointing to the nightstand. Soon, he held the small black book in his large paws. Grabbing the pencil on top of the stand, he sat back on the bed. Adrien stared at the tiny pencil with realization. "I… don't know if I can write this."

"Give it to me."

"Mari, you can barely move. How would you write?"

"Just give it." She demanded, black hair falling into her eyes as she reached for the book. After pushing the strands back behind her ear, she shakily held the pencil. "What do you want it to say?"

Adrien thought for a moment before replying. "Dear Mr. Dupain-Cheng," He began, and Marinette slowly scratched the ink into the paper. "Marinette has fallen ill with…" He glanced at the girl, who looked up expectantly.

"The White Plague." She finished after wiping beads of sweat off her glabella.

"Yes, that. Please send medicine or antibiotics. Anything will help."

Marinette sighed and put the paper down when she finished. "I don't think anything will help."

"What happened to being an optimist?"

"Maybe the White Plague causes erratic mood swings?" She joked, and Adrien laughed. "I think it's just you."

"Or the fever," Marinette continued, but slurred the speech.

"Marinette?"

"Black cat," She mumbled, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her whole body began to shake. *

Holding her arms down, Adrien felt the fever's heat radiating through her skin. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity until Marinette finally slumped against the headboard, unconscious. Adrien felt sick to his stomach watching her go through so much pain and agony, so he left the room and raced down the staircase before exiting the castle and entering the courtyard.

"Nathaniel!" He thundered, and mentally cursed since his volume would most likely scare the horse instead of summoning him. Whistling, he prayed the horse would hear. Thankfully, Nathaniel hesitantly entered Adrien's view under the moonlight.

Cautiously walking towards the horse, Adrien held out his hand. Once he was close enough, he quickly tucked the letter into his saddle and sent him away, hoping he understood Adrien's firm words of 'Go to your owner'.

Breathing deeply, he took in the fresh air before going back into the castle. Running back up the steps, Adrien soon reached Marinette's room. "Marinette?"

The girl stared straight ahead, and slowly turned her head to look at him. When she opened her lips, nothing came out. Confused, Adrien sat on the bedside and gently grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes closed, and she laid against the headboard.

The room fell silent as Adrien stood and looked at the girl, who laid in the bed, taking uneven breaths. Backing away, he quietly put away the sketchbook. "Adrien?"

Jerking around, he stared in wonder at the girl. "Mari? Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I thought," He took a breath. "I don't know. Nevermind." Marinette looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. "I sent the note away. You'll be okay." He continued, and she weakly chuckled.

"As okay as I can be, you mean."

"No, I mean you will recover." She sighed in frustration, and clenched her fists.

"Adrien, stop kidding yourself! You know it, I know it; I'm not getting medicine. I'm not going to get better!" Marinette exploded, causing Adrien to back away.

"Don't say that, Mari- "

"If you were in my position, you'd believe me! You aren't the one coughing up blood, sweating constantly, and having a fever so bad that it sends dark spots in your vison!"

"Why are you yelling at me, then?" He whispered in reply, in a tone so low that Marinette could barely hear him.

"Because you are lying to yourself and me! I'm not getting cured." She said, and flinched when Adrien growled and started towards her.

"I'm not lying about the fact that there is a chance. I'm not lying about the fact that I sent a note to your father. I won't lie to you when I know for sure that there is no going back. I didn't lie to you when I said I would never harm you. I didn't lie when I said I would let your father go. So, do not _ever_ call me a liar, because the only thing I'm lying about right now is my feelings towards you!" He shouted, and turned away from the girl, attempting to calm down.

"What?" Marinette whispered from the bed, oblivious to what Adrien meant.

"Nothing, Marinette. What I meant to say was- "

"No, I heard you. What do you mean?" She demanded, wincing as she tried to swallow. Her throat burned and her lungs felt ready to implode from her yelling.

"Nothing."

"You-" She gasped in pain as her chest constricted, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Adrien turned to her, and ran to the bedside. "What's wrong?"

"My… chest," She wheezed, and he noticed her lips showing a faint sign of blue as she exhaled more than she took in.

"Marinette, you need to take a deep breath,"

"I can't." She panted, and met his eyes as her body relaxed slightly. After a moment, she went limp. "I love you, too." She whispered, and her eyes glazed over.

Beaming, Adrien laughed, not realizing that Marinette hadn't taken another panicked breath. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I love you," He exclaimed giddily.

When he got no response, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Marinette?"

Adrien choked as he realized that her chest hadn't risen yet. "Mari?" His voice cracked as his vision became blurry with tears.

He shook her shoulders as he cried her name repeatedly, desperate for the girl to wake up.

Yet, she didn't open her eyes.

 **hahahahaahahahahahaahhaahahahaha see you next chapter (I obviously couldn't leave it here)- TeenageTrash**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys itsyaboi teenagetrash and so far high school sucks and i haven't had time to breathe and its so stressful and im literally already failing my geography class and agh**

 **anyways heres the next chapter (warning this is probably so trash, forgive me but im so busy and unmotivated) - TeenageTrash**

Adrien's body shook as he released all the anger and agony pent up in his soul. "NO!" He screamed, and stood shakily before leaning against the drawers. The walls seemed to stretch and the floor felt as if it was falling under his feet as he paced the room.

"You can't take her!"

He ran his sharp claws through his mane in frustration as his breath began to shorten and his heart rate quickened. Chest aching, he panted as his vision began spotting. Thoughts raced through his mind, but when he glanced at the girl, all he felt was numbness.

"I didn't take her, Adrien." He heard suddenly, and turned to see the Enchantress from so long ago standing in the agape doorway.

"Yes, you can, and you just did!" The man responded, and she slowly shook her head as a sly smile graced her tight lips.

"You're correct, I suppose. But do you really love her?"

Adrien lowered himself on the bed, gripping the bed knob tightly in rage. "What do you mean? Of course I love her! I love the way she talks and the way she laughs while throwing her head back. I love the way she reads aloud, and I love the way she gets that focused expression as she draws and designs. She was the one who taught me how to eat with a spoon and how to lose a snowball fight, and- " He exhaled softly before continuing. "I don't even care about the spell anymore. If that is what it takes, then save her and leave this castle be. Just save her."

The woman looked down at the limp girl before looking back to Adrien. "So be it."

With a flick of her hand, the Enchantress sent rays of pale yellow light flying to Marinette. The light spun around her body, blinding Adrien as he backed away. Yellow rays seemed to reimburse her natural skin pigmentation and remove the blood and sweat from her cheeks and forehead. Her bones didn't protrude her skin so much anymore, and her lips returned to the light shade of pink instead of blue.

Suddenly, Marinette dropped the floor as the light abruptly halted in place. Adrien looked to the Enchantress, who raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Her throat is still inflamed, and her lungs are weak. If I do revive her, she needs to find an actual doctor to help her."

The man stared at the girl's face through the yellow light before replying. "If you do finish this, could you take her to a doctor? I obviously cannot bring her back to the village."

"Even if I do, I do not know if the doctor would have the supplies she needs."

"Fine. Take her to a village. Make sure she will be in great health." Adrien whispered, still looking at Marinette. Once again, his vision became overcome with the light as the rays resumed their spell. Turning away, Adrien held back a sob as he imagined the girl being away from the castle.

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Potts. I'm sorry, Lumiere. I'm sorry, everybody. It won't be long now.' He thought, and wondered how many petals the rose still had. If they were lucky, it could have up to two.

"Adrien?" He heard a weak voice whisper, and the man turned to see Marinette lying on the floor, her lively blue eyes looking eagerly up to him. "Adrien!"

She began to laugh, before coughing and holding her stomach in pain. Adrien met the Enchantress' eye and nodded. "Take her."

"What?" Marinette asked softly as the Enchantress helped her up. "Adrien, no- "

"You'll be okay." He said to her, and she cried out as the woman whisked her out of the bedroom. When the last black strand of her hair flew out of the doorway, Adrien sat defeated on the bed, too dehydrated to continue but too angry to give up, but also too tired to stand.

He wasn't even aware of the time of day, and his eyes ached with fatigue. Slowly, he glanced at the pillows lying to his side. A vague figure outlined where Marinette's head rested for months past. The sheets still felt slightly hot from her body heat and fever. Everywhere Adrien looked, Marinette was there in some way. The air held her lavender and jasmine scent. The drawers occupied her dresses and clothes. The whole castle just felt empty without her presence.

Sighing, Adrien stared ahead blankly. What would he do now? Go back to causing havoc in the castle and locking himself in the West Wing for days on end? With Marinette, he would always do something, but without her, he felt lonely and isolated.

"I should inform Lumiere and Cogsworth." He thought aloud, deciding on his plans even though he felt too exhausted to move.

Meanwhile, Marinette screamed as loudly as she could with her aching, irritated throat. They were currently in the forest, causing the girl to have shivers run down her spine. "Where are you taking me?" She pleaded the woman who had the iron grip on her torso. The horse moving underneath them leaped over a root while at full gallop, and she choked on her words.

"Adrien told me to get you help."

"No, I need to go back there- "

"You have no purpose there anymore, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." The Enchantress replied coldly, staring straight ahead into the dark woods. Marinette blinked, and observed the woman.

"You're the woman who put the curse on the castle in the first place, aren't you?" She asked, and the woman looked down at her.

"Yes. Why?"

"The curse should be broken." Marinette said matter-of-factly, and the Enchantress chuckled.

"It was going to be broken, but Mr. Agreste made a deal with me."

The horse slowed, leaving the two women in silence since the loud noise of wind was now absent. "What deal?"

The Enchantress smiled, but didn't answer the girl's question. "We're here."

"Where?"

"Your village."

Marinette stared to the side through the trees, observing the houses that lay to the right. A faint, warm light shone through the grimy windows of the local pub, and a quiet chattering and talking noise filled the air. Her eyes trailed over to one house that looked especially familiar.

The windows were dark, and the front door was open partly. The garden looked dead and withered, as if no one had taken care of the plants for a while. As Marinette attempted to slide off the horse, a strong grip left her helpless on the saddle. "My father- "

"Marinette, you can see your father soon, but right now, you need severe medical attention."

"The doctor can wait. Besides, couldn't you just heal me?"

"I can revive your soul, girl, but I cannot repair shredded lungs."

"Shred- "

"Medical attention." The Enchantress demanded, and Marinette sighed. Cautiously, she righted her position and braced herself before the horse took off once again.

Bouncing on the horses back, Marinette glanced over her shoulder and took one last wistful look at her old village. Somehow, it didn't feel like home anymore. The castle had taken that place in her heart, along with Adrien.

Adrien…

She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. The expression he had when she left was total, undeniable heartbreak, breaking her heart as well. His eyes were filled with sadness, but she saw a glimpse of happiness shine through when he first heard her call out his name.

'Is he that depressed because of me?' Marinette turned back to the front as a different thought floated through her mind. 'He did always stay up with me, and I don't think he's had much sleep lately.'

The girl suddenly felt ashamed. As she died, she seemed to have slowly killed the man as well. She had always noticed his hands shaking slightly and his eyes looking red and irritated, but she didn't acknowledge him about it.

And the curse.

"What deal?" Marinette asked the Enchantress, emerging from the silence. "Because, the spell was to just learn to love and be loved in return. So," She chuckled quietly. "It should be broken."

"He sacrificed himself and the castle to save you." She responded, and Marinette grew silent. "He was sure of his decision. You should be happy; he loves you very much."

"Well, what about me?" Marinette questioned, frustration giving her a slight headache.

"You're being healed from the White Plague. It was a fair deal."

"I can't just leave him there!" She cried, pulling the reigns from the Enchantress' pale hands. "We have to go back."

"I don't think you understand; you could die at any second. You can be reunited after you are healed."

"How long will it take for me to heal?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Marinette stopped the horse, earning the woman's full attention. "And, why don't I have a say in this? If it were up to me, I would go to castle and break the spell instead of just sending me to a doctor."

"Marinette!" The Enchantress exclaimed, snatching the reigns from her grasp. "It's not that easy!" She turned away from the girl before muttering to herself. "If I had known you two would make this whole situation into an ordeal, I would stop myself."

"Then break the curse! I will go to the doctor on my own time. Besides, I'm fine now. I'm sure my body will heal itself eventually."

"You may not have eventually."

"At this point, I just want to go back to castle." Marinette demanded, and the woman sighed before kicking the horse's side.

"I don't think Adrien will be very happy about this."

"I think you're wrong."

As the two females rode back to the castle, Adrien was talking with Lumiere.

"So… She's gone?" The candelabra looked down sadly before plastering a faux smile on his face and continuing. "It'll be alright, Master. These things always turn out okay."

Adrien turned away, and heard the candelabra quietly leave the kitchen where they were talking. When he happened to glance out of the window, he saw a dark figure approaching the castle. "What?"

As the figure left his line of sight, Adrien turned and faced the kitchen, wondering what was outside of the vicinity.

The answer to his question stopped in the courtyard.

Marinette slid off the horse, her arm not being pulled back this time. With a sudden burst of energy, she ran up the steps, and pushed open the large front door.

She looked around the main hall until her eyes landed on the Beast. As a grin broke out onto her face, she began to run to the man. "Mari- "

And with one final bound, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed the Beast straight on the lips. When her arms released her grasp, she laughed giddily and turned to the Enchantress, leaving Adrien stunned and speechless. "Break the spell. I'm healed enough."

The man attempted to interject, but Marinette raised her hand and silenced him. "I'm truly fine. Besides, you shouldn't trade everyone else's life for mine. It's not right." Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out. Defeated yet smiling, he closed his lips and allowed the girl to continue.

"So, Enchantress, break the spell. There's no reason not to now."

The woman sighed, and Adrien became enveloped in the light flowing from her fingers. Marinette slowly backed away, and saw yellow light reflecting from the hallway. The castle around her seemed to come alive as a different kind of light washed over the walls and windows. The main hall didn't seem so dreary anymore, and as the yellow light receded, it looked like a completely different room.

Marinette looked back to the scene unfolding in front of her, and gasped. A blonde man with a tan, glowing complexion stared back at her.

"Adrien?"

 **absolut**

 **p.s. - yes, there will be a next chapter, but it may take a while because im so busy so yeah - teenagetrash**


	6. Authors Note!

**hey ya'll it's teenagetrash!**

 **No, this is not a new chapter, I just came to inform all you guys that I may not be uploading for a while. Right now, I'm just under so much pressure of High School, and I've tried to write, but nothing good comes along. So, I'm going to rest it for a while and come back when I actually have some ideas for Learning to Love! yay, ok**

 **Sorry if any of ya'll were looking forwards to a new chapter. What I really want to do is finish this off somehow and start a new Klance fanfiction. (hahah OTP)**

 **anyways, have a blessed day!**

 **-teenagetrash**


	7. Chapter 6

**so um i'm finally back haha (updating because i've had extra time because of my strep throat whoo) i believe that there will be one or two more chapters until the end, so this chapter is kind of major but also a filler? idk but here it is**

 **also omg you guys are so supportive and aghhh just thank ya'll for not hating me since i'm the worlds suckiest updater**

 **ok now byee - teenagetrash**

"Marry me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Those words sent a shiver down her spine every time she replayed it in her head.

Those words also brought her to where she was today.

"You look absolutely beautiful, dear." A gentle voice spoke from behind her, bringing her back to reality. Turning, she smiled, as Mrs. Potts kissed her forehead lovingly. "Are you ready?"

Marinette exhaled deeply, hands clammy from anxiety and anticipation. She nodded, taking Mrs. Potts hand to exit the dressing room.

The dress was gorgeous: A white, fluffy ballgown with a sweetheart neckline decorated with gold designs. The skirt flowed yet also bounced when she walked, and the sleeves, long and tight, showed off her elegant but strong build.

Her hair was pulled up in a braided bun, with gold clips holding it in place. The darkness of her hair contrasting with the gold was simply breathtaking.

In other words, Marinette was a beautiful bride.

She and Mrs. Potts stood in front of the door, waiting until her father took her hand. Looking into his kind eyes, Marinette smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Before you go out there, I would like to say something." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said, tears glistening in his eyes. "On my wedding day, I was a young man who was overflowing with love for your mother. I never thought," The man's voice cracked with emotion. "I never thought there would ever be any woman who was as wise and beautiful as she was. But now," On the other side of the doors, the orchestra began playing, but Mr. Dupain-Cheng didn't seem to notice. "I look at you, and I look at who you've grown up to be, and I look at the woman you've become, and I realize I was wrong. It's you, Marinette. Your mother was my beautiful wife, but you are my beautiful daughter, and I'm sure she would have been so proud like I am."

The woman smiled with blurry eyesight, and hugged her dear father. They turned, and Marinette sighed, knowing she was ready.

The doors opened.

The agape doorway revealed the chapel. Sunlight streamed in, colored by the stained-glass windows, showing the slight dust in the air. The people stood, looking back at the bride.

Walking down the aisle, Marinette felt her heart beating faster when Adrien looked back at her. The orchestra continued to play as her father let go of her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Slowly, she joined Adrien's side, careful not to trip or step on her dress.

"We are all gathered here today," The minister began, and Marinette looked to Adrien. This was her future. He was her future.

A half an hour later, the minister proclaimed the marriage. "You may kiss the bride!"

Marinette turned to face her husband, heart warming as she met his green eyes. Goosebumps and chills ran throughout her as he lovingly cupped her freckled cheek and kissed his wife.

The woman closed her eyes as the sanctuary erupted into cheers, and when they broke away, she turned to face the crowd, grasping her husband's hand.

"What now?" She whispered, and Adrien laughed softly. "Now, we have a ball."

Marinette picked up the dress as she stepped down from the altar. The crowd was funneling out of the chapel, but Mr. Dupain-Cheng approached the newlyweds. "Adrien," He greeted, and the blonde nodded in return. "Sir."

"Treat her well. I may not have liked you at first, but I know now that there is a loving man behind that old façade."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"And my daughter," He turned to the woman. "Remember what I said. Never forget it, my dear."

"Yes, father." The old man smiled kindly before too leaving the sanctuary. Marinette glanced to her husband. "I suppose we have a ball to attend?"

"That we do, Mrs. Agreste."

He took her hand, and they walked down the aisle together. "My love, do you feel up to this? You look as if you're about to break down into tears." Marinette smiled and shook her head. Truthfully, she was feeling a bit queasy, but Adrien looked so joyful.

"I'm fine," She reassured. "Let's go."

They entered the main hall, to be greeted by several people at once. Many 'congratulations' later, they finally reached their designated table. Almost immediately, the orchestra began playing, forcing Marinette to stand and join her husband in the first dance.

Slowly, they swayed to the music, and the world seemed to fall away as they danced. The lights dimmed out except for a few candles, and Marinette closed her eyes. The crowd silenced, leaving only the music to be heard. Adrien sighed, relishing the moment of his nervousness falling away and of the raw feeling of just being with his dear wife. When the music stopped, there was a second where the whole room seemed to be holding its breath, but when the couple broke out into laughter, the crowd clapped.

Chuckling, Adrien led Marinette back to the table. A feeling of giddiness washed over him, and all he wanted was for the celebration to last forever.

Dances past, hours went, and before they knew it, the evening had come to an end. Moonlight shone through the windows as Marinette and Adrien assisted the servants with the cleanup.

"Leave us be!" Mrs. Potts argued, pushing the two out of the door. Laughing, they slowly walked up the stairs. "Today was a good day," Adrien stated awkwardly. "I love you, but I'm honestly glad it's over."

Marinette laughed quietly. "Me, too."

They came to a stop. "I'll just-" She started towards her room, but he stopped her and kissed her lightly.

Surprised, Marinette pulled back, cheeks burning. Adrien stuttered, embarrassment causing him to trip over the sentences. "I- I'm so- so sorry, I- "

Marinette shushed the man by gently kissing him. "Mr. Agreste,"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

One month later, spring was in full swing and pollen had filled the air, giving Marinette an itchy throat and backed up sinuses. Briskly, she walked down the hall, sipping the warm tea with her book in hand.

"You look especially radiant today, love." Adrien said as the woman entered the kitchen, glancing up from his newspaper momentarily before looking back down with a smile.

"Your lying has improved." She joked, moving to the opposite side of the table so he wouldn't get sick. "What's for dinner?"

"Something chicken, I believe. But here, take these. You look green." He handed her a package of crackers that were already open. She laughed and cleared her throat. "Hungry?"

Adrien looked up, folding the paper. "I was snacking. Now you will too."

They sat, and while Marinette began eating the crackers, Adrien talked about the architectural beauty of Paris. "Why Paris?"

"They talk all about in the paper. I had an idea of us going after you get over this cold." Marinette nodded, and placed a hand on her throat as she coughed.

"That sounds marvelous. I just-" She coughed, and groaned. "Why am I the only one that gets sick here?"

"I'm calling a doctor. This is too much like before." Adrien stood, placing the newspaper on the table.

"It's a cold, not the White Plague."

"No matter. I'm writing to Doctor Bustier." Marinette sighed, but took his outstretched hand after he walked around the table. "You'll get medication and this will all be over within the week. Do you hurt anywhere specifically?"

"No?"

"Well, Bustier will know what to do."

"Adrien, I don't think-" She paused. "It could be a waste of money. I'll be fine, truthfully."

He shook his head. "I love you too much to let you sit in misery."

"I'd hardly deem it misery, though- "

"Too late, I'm writing it!" He kissed her before starting to the main hall. Laughing, Marinette gave in, reluctantly following the blonde. "I hate you!"

"You love me!" He called over his shoulder, reaching the main hall before going up the stairs.

Marinette sighed, slowly following her husband. Thoughts raced in her head as she advanced up the steps. Unsure of what to do, she imagined breaking the news to her spouse. 'Adrien, I think we need to talk.'

When she looked up, she was nearing the door. Suddenly, Marinette felt anxious as to how he would respond. 'It may not even be accurate,' She thought to herself, but that didn't help her shaking hand turn the doorknob.

Inside, Adrien sat at the desk, writing a letter. When he noticed his wife leaning against the doorframe, he smiled, but it quickly wavered as he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," He raised his eyebrows and helped her over to the bed, where they sat on the edge. Sweat was developing in her palms, but Adrien didn't seem to notice as he held them in his hands. "We're married." Marinette started, and jumped when he chuckled.

"I know, I was there."

"And with marriage comes a family, right?"

Adrien stopped laughing. His eyes widened as he stared at Marinette. "What are you saying?"

The woman teared up, and was about to begin sobbing until Adrien gently pushed her chin to force her to look at him. "Do you mean…?"

Marinette shrugged and nodded simultaneously, and there was a moment of silence as she held her breath. "That's amazing!"

Adrien stood, beaming. Laughing joyfully, he hugged Marinette as she remained frozen in time. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? This is magnificent news!" He cried, and hugged her once more before pulling back. "This is even more reason to write to Bustier!"

"But, Adrien, I'm not completely sure if I'm correct."

"Well," He sighed, and kissed Marinette's forehead. "If you're not, then at least you'll be cured of your cold."

"This also changes the plans for Paris." She reminded as he sat back down at the desk. "I would rather have a child of our own than a measly vacation. But," He turned to face the woman. "A trip one day would still be nice."

"I agree."

Marinette laid in the bed as Adrien finished the letter to Dr. Bustier, wishing she had a book with her. Slowly, she dozed off into a peaceful slumber, and by the time Adrien looked back up from the paper, she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, mon chérie."

 **so yeah, short n sweet**

 **see ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
